A Time Traveller's Destiny
by Mega-Gamer 18
Summary: I would like to thank DarkFoxKit for allowing me to make a story that is similar to hers. Jason is a human boy who was raised by Celebi, a Pokemon capable of time travel. When he turns ten, Celebi offers him to become a Celebi as well, her child. But when a poacher stops the proccess, jJason must make the ultimate sacrifice to save Celebi. I don't own Pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

Notes:

""- normal speech

''- thoughts

**Bold**- pokespeech

_**Bold Italics**_- telepathy

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a normal day in Azalea Town of the Johto Region. Pidgey flocks were flying overhead, humans and Pokemon were playing in the streets, and the world was at peace. But unknown to the people who live here, in the trees of Ilex forest lies a powerful presence: Celebi, the time traveling Pokemon. Celebi was flying through the forest, relaxing and letting the warm sun rays hit her body. Her relaxation was cut short when she heard something. Someone nearby was screaming. She flew over to the sound and saw a woman was being attacked by a group-no, a swarm-of Beedrill.

Knowing that these particular Beedrill were territorial, Celebi decided to attack. Several Beedrill were hit with powerful attacks such as Psychic and Leaf Storm. They didn't take much damage, but they all flew back into the nearby forest. Celebi turned her attention to the woman. She looked to be in her late 20s to mid 30s, and was dressed in a lab coat with what looked like safari gear underneath. The woman was barely breathing, and in her hands was a bundle. The woman gasped, knowing that Celebi was a very rare pokemon. The woman had always heard stories about Celebi, but thought it was just a story, a legend. The bundle in her arms began to make a small noise, and the woman decided this was the end for her.

"You're Celebi right?" The Time Travel Pokemon nodded her head, noticing the bundle began to move. "I don't think that my wounds can be healed in time, and I have no one else to take care of my son." She slightly moved the bundle to reveal a human baby boy. The baby had its eyes opened slightly, and surprisingly the baby's eyes were a shocking blue color, like ice. The woman got the attention of Celebi again and asked, "Can you please take care of him for me? My husband died earlier from those Beedrill and I have no other relatives who could take care of Jason."

'So that is the human boy's name,' Celebi thought in her head. She then realised what she was saying, and telepathically said, **_You want me to take care of him?_** The woman did not react to her speaking telepathically, but instead nodded her head. She weakly lifted the bundle up, and Celebi took hold of the baby with Psychic. **_Don't worry ma'am, your son is in safe hands. I swear from this day forth, that no harm will happen to this _****_boy,_** Celebi said with a reassuring tone. The woman smiled, knowing that her child would be safe.

The woman then said, "Please, do whatever you need to keep my son...your son, safe." Celebi was surprised that the woman said this. Before she could say anything else, the woman's eyes closed, and she breathed her last breath. The baby began to cry, as if it knew its mother had passed away. Celebi used her psychic abilities to move the woman's body into a tree covered area, and buried her. In repsect, she psychically smashed a rock and engraved the words, "Janet Roseanne Gilman, loving mother, wife, and friend", and placed it above the burial spot. She took the baby from its psychic hold and looked down at the young boy.

_**Don't worry, young one,**_ she psychically said. _**I will properly love and take care of you.**_ The baby's face went from sad to happy, as if he had understood every word. Then, Celebi turned back to the forest and flew to her own sanctuary.

* * *

Over the year's, Celebi had kept her promise. The death of Janet Gilman and her husband was all over the news, but not as much as the disappearance of their only child Jason. Many people claimed to have seen a young boy near the shrine in Ilex Forest, but most disregarded this as false claims. (The following paragraphs show at least one scene from some of the years in Jason's life, Celebi's Point of View).

Age 1: Jason was now able to walk, well at least before he fell down on his bottom after a few steps. Sometimes, he would cry, but I was always there to comfort him.

_**Hush now, my child,**_ I would say. _**Memma's here, memma's here.**_ Memma was a term used by Pokemon as a way to describe a "parent" as humans would call them. Jason would eventually calm down, and I set him back down. Jason, soon after, would run off, only to fall on his rear end again. He was a handful, but it was worth it. During most of his time, he would interact with some of the forest pokemon, such as Caterpie, Weedle, and others.

Age 3: Jason had spoken his first word, "Memma". I was really happy, and I did some twirls in the air. This made Jason laugh with excitement. Jason got up and held on to my legs, which accidentally caused me to panic. I sent out a weak wave of psychic energy, knocking down poor Jason. He looked up at me with Growlithe eyes, clearly saying, "What did I do wrong?" Before he could begin to cry, I hugged him, hoping to calm him down. Jason began to hug me back, and said to me, "I sowwy Memma", his first sentence.

_**Don't worry my child,**_ I telepathed. _**You just caught me off gaurd that's all.**_ He released me from his grasp and I smiled at him. _**Just be careful next time, okay?**_ He nodded his head with a small smile, and I began to hug him again.

Age 7: Since that event four years ago, Jason had taken an interest in martial arts. One day, while he was outside practicing, I went up to him and asked, _**Jason, what are you doing?**_

He stopped and looked over at me. He returned to a normal standing position and said, "Well, you know how you're called the protector of the forest?" I nodded my head, and he continued, "Well, I've decided that when I'm old enough, I want to be just like you, a protector."

I couldn't help but smile and said, **_Well, I don't think you'll do very good with that stance you had._**

His face became confused and he asked, "What's wrong with my stance?" I created an aura forme (basically, a human body made of aura) and knocked him off of his feet.

I looked down and said, _**That's what's wrong with your stance.**_ I held out my hand and pulled him up. I positioned myself into a basic stance (for an idea, it is the starting stance used in tae-kwon-do, also called the "horseback stance") and said, **_Here, try to copy this stance._**

As he tried to copy it, I continued, _**This stance allows for a more defensive position. By spreading your feet, you can anticipate which leg your opponent will try to attack. It also allows you to perform powerful kicks and punches with ease.**_ For about three hours, I showed him basic moves, while also teaching him about using them only for defense, how to see and read aura, and gave him the ability to talk to pokemon freely. After we finished, it was already dark.

He yawned and said, "I'm getting tired from all this training, I'm going to go to sleep." I told him not to sleep in and he replied with a sleepy grunt. I decided to make one last patrol before going to sleep.

As I flew through the forest, I thought to myself, 'Soon, Jason. Soon you will become my child. And I will not be alone anymore.' It was a bit silly, two different Celebi living in the same time. Any Celebi that I had known were either future or past selves of myself. It would be nice to have someone other than myself around.

Age 9: Jason was currently outside, playing a game with some of the Pokemon. I watched them from outside, making sure he was safe. Jason was running around trying to tag some of the pokemon that lived around here. Pineco, Hoothoot, even some Catrepie and Weedle. I had to keep an eye on the Weedle espescially. It wasn't that I didn't trust the Bug-type pokemon, but it was because Jason might accidentally prick his finger on the poisonous needle on their heads. It was a slim chance, but nevertheless, I kept watch.

Jason had just tagged one of the Weedle, and begon to run away from the Pokemon. The tagged Weedle then tagged its brother. Then, my worst fear had come true. The tagged Weedle, being slower than his older brother, used what appeared to be Headbutt (I am not sure if Weedle can actually learn Headbutt, but it was the only way I could fit this into the story), and hit Jason! I teleported outside to Jason's side. He was hit in the arm, thank Arceus, but he was hit pretty bad. The Weedle was apologising constantly, but my focus was on Jason's wound. It wasn't badly poisoned, but he still had some in his body. I focused on the poison in his body, and forced it back out of his wound. It was a bit sickening to watch the poison leave his body, but he was getting better as more poison exited his body. He opened his eyes and checked his wound.

He turned to the younger Weedle, who was still apologising, and then said, "Its alright Weedle, my arm's all better, see." He showed his arm, which had a small hole in the lower part of his forearm.

**I'm really sorry. Its just that I'm not as fast as any of you, and I thought I would've hit you with my nose and not my horn.**

Jason just smiled and said, "Don't worry, soon you'll be just as fast as him," All of the pokemon gasped, except me me. I guess he never actually told the others that he could understand them.

I smiled at my child. 'Soon, Jason. Soon, you will truly be my child.' After Jason talked with all of his pokemon friends, they had wanted to tell Jason many things for so long, they resumed their game, and I teleported back into the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so now for chapter 2. For those of you who got confused by the first chapter being a copy of one of my other story's chapters, I am really sorry about that. Honestly, when you haven't posted in a while, you kind of get "out of sync". Any who, thanks for the review and PM, DarkFoxKit. She gave me some advice and said that my spacing and story pace were a bit off. Once it hits chapter 3, it will pick up with the Poacher fight, as for spacing, I have no clue what that means. One last thing, from now on, I will try to put in some secret details about my story, which range from the story itself, or its development.**

**Detail #1- Originally, this story was supposed to have Mew as Jason's "memma" (that word is going to take some getting used to). But, I thought it would seem too much like DarkFoxKit's story, so I had to edit it so it would fit Celebi.**

* * *

Chapter 2

It was now June 17th, Jason's birthday. The night before, I helped him to go to sleep using a special Hypnosis. What made it special was that I controlled when he would wake up. And for today, I was planning his biggest birthday ever. I invited over many of his Pokémon friends, most of them already evolved into their last forms. I was almost finished, I just had to hide my own special gifts. Once I finished, I told everyone that I was going to wake up Jason. Everyone got ready and I went up to his "room", which was basically a small tree house. He was sleeping peacefully on a leaf mattress as I flew over to him. I decided to wake him up the easy way: I levitated him up off the mattress and let him fall down. Once he hit the floor, Jason was awake, and he tried looking up at me. "Memma? What was that for?" he asked in a confused tone. **Its your birthday today, and I've got a big surprise for you.**

Jason smiled and got up. I followed him down the stair steps that were attached to the tree, trying to keep a straight face. The moment he appeared in the clearing, he was greeted by the voices of all his friends. He smiled as he was greeted by all of his friends. The Weedle twins, now the Beedrill twins, flew up to him and talked for a while. The Caterpie triplets, two of them Butterfree and one of them still a Metapod, gave him a special gift: a Butterfree charm made from String shot silk. Jason thanked them, and hugged them all. All of a sudden, Metapod began to glow. Everyone turned their attention to the cocoon Pokemon as its shell split open and a Butterfree emerged. The light died down and the three brothers embraced, catching Jason in the embrace as well. The Butterfree triplets flew off to show their brother's new evolution, and Jason smiled, walking over to the Beedrill twins. The one that accidentally poisoned Jason stopped apologising after it evolved into a Kakuna. When it evolved into Beedrill, he was still apologising, just not as much. I smiled and went into the kitchen to get the cake. I brought out the cake and set it down on the table. Everyone took some cake, and began socializing. I moved into the other room to get my special gift. 'Now, Jason, you will truly become my child.' I found my special gifts right were I hid them, and psychically retrieved them. I moved to the living room, and the Beedrill twins noticed. Jason turned, and was surprised to see me carrying eight gifts. Jason, now being ten, was allowed to become a Pokémon Trainer.

-Flashback, a few days ago-

I was on my way to Professor Elm's lab in New Bark town. Jason was still asleep, and he would be turning ten in a few days. So I decided I would get a few things early. I created a solid aura forme (an aura forme that looks like a person, in this case, Jason's human mother) and knocked on the door to Elm's lab. He answered the door a few seconds later, and said, "Ah, Ms. Gilman, please come in." I walked inside and moved over to a table. "What can I do for you?" I smiled at him and said, "Well, as you know Jason will be turning ten in a few days and I wanted to surprise him by giving him his Trainer items personally." Professor Elm looked surprised. "Well, I'm usually the one who gives new Trainers their first Pokémon in the Johto region, but I guess I could make an exception. Did he already have a Pokemon in mind for his first one?" I smiled and said, "He said Cyndaquil was the one he wanted. I have a friend who actually breeds rare Pokémon, and she already gave me a Cyndaquil egg." I had a bag with me and I gently set it down on the table. I took out a cylindrical device, an egg incubator, and inside was an egg with mostly green coloration, with a cream-colored bottom and three red spots near the bottom. Elm was looking at the egg, taking notes on some of its features. I retrieved the egg after he finished and Elm went over to another table.

"Alright, let's see here...Pokedex...maybe some extra items...and for a bag...alright, here we are." He brought over a blue strap-bag (like the one Ethan uses in HeartGold and SoulSilver), cases of items, and a red device. "His Trainer's license will be delivered one day before his birthday, so be sure to come and pick it up later." I thanked him and took the items. Before I left he asked, "Might I receive an invitation, I would certainly like to meet your son." My smile disappeared, and I said, "Sorry, but it's kind of a private party. I promise that we will visit sometime." Elm nodded his head in understanding. "Well, at least tell him I said hello and I hope to one day meet him." I smiled and nodded my head. I thanked him and I left New Bark town.

-Flashback end-

**Happy Birthday Jason,** I said, placing the gifts on the ground. Jason walked over to me and gave me a hug. "You didn't have to do this, you know," he said. I just continued to smile and handed him the first gift. He took it slowly, and opened it. Inside was the blue strap-bag.

He was really surprised and said, "I've heard about this, its one of those ever-expanding bags. I heard these things can hold a million items at once." He looked inside to show more of his gifts. Inside the bag were ten Pokeballs, ten Potions, ten Full Heals, ten Revives, as well as ten Cheri, Chesto, Pecha, Oran, and Lum berries each. He smiled and looked back up at me. "Thanks Memma." He gave me a hug, and I said, **Don't thank me just yet.** I handed him another package and he opened it up. Inside was a Pokedex and his Trainer License. He held the items in his hands, then said, "You...you really mean it?" I nodded my head and saw he was now coming to tears. He gave me a hug bigger than the last one, and I could hear him say, "Thank you" repeatedly.

**Don't thank me just yet, I still have two more gifts for you.** He let go, still teary and I handed him two cylinders. He opened the first one to show the Cyndaquil egg. He took it out of the container and looked at it. He turned to me and said, "A Cyndaquil egg, isn't it?" I nodded my head and said, **But the next one is really special.** He took the second container and carefully unwrapped it. Inside was another egg, completely light green. He took out the egg and looked at it.

"I can't tell what it is. I know it's an egg, but I can't figure out which one." I floated over to him and prepared for his big shock. **This, is my egg.** Jason looked at me with a confused look on his face.** You see Jason, if a legendary deems a human worthy of having a pure heart, then they may choose him or her to be their son or daughter, as a legendary. And this egg, has a very special Pokémon inside. Inside, is a Celebi.** Jason's eyes widened, as did everyone else's. Many of the Pokémon came forward with questions of **How is that possible?** and **Jason is going to be a Pokémon?** and others were saying their congratulations to Jason.

But Jason, he was astonished to say the least. He turned to me, and said, "I, uh..." I waited for his answer, hoping that he would accept. Everything was silent for a moment, and Jason finally said, "I just want to know one thing." I nodded my head, signaling for him to go on. "How does it work, the transformation?" I almost twirled in the air joyously, excited that he was willing to accept. **All you need to do is place your hand on the egg. I will then transfer your body and mind into the egg. You will then merge with the Celebi, meaning that you will have all of its knowledge and spirit. You will truly become a Celebi; my true child.** Jason looked back at the egg in his hands. I knew he was trying to take this all in. He stood up, moved over to a nearby tree stump and set the egg down. He turned to me, and placed a hand on top of it. "I'm ready, Memma."


	3. Chapter 3

**Detail #2- I decided that Jason should not get a shiny Celebi because they are pink.**

**Also, thanks to "the new legendary super saiyan" for the follow and PM comment.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Maybe I didn't hear him right, but I thought he said he was ready. I realized I did hear him correctly. He actually wanted this. I became overjoyed and flew happily around the clearing. Jason smiled at my happiness, and I flew over to him. **Okay, this will only take a minute.** I was about to place my hands on his own, but a sudden noise, the cry of other Pokemon in trouble, interrupted me. I turned to Jason quickly and said, **Quick, hide the eggs!**

I turned to the Beedrill twins, **Guys, I'll need your help in case something happens.** I transformed into my aura forme disguise and left the clearing. We searched the forest and found the source of the disruption, a man with a Houndoom. He was wearing a black shirt with what appeared to be a harness with pockets attached to them, his pants were brown with multiple pockets, he had brown combat boots, and finally, he had a brown trench coat, a fedora, and strange glasses (*hint-these were seen in Pokemon Movie 5). The man smiled at me, but it was very creepy, almost evil.

"Hello, my name is Mister Takashi. I am from the Johto Breeding Center. I have recieved a message saying that a rare egg has been seen in this area. May I look around?" I couldn't tell if he meant the Cyndaquil egg, or worse the Celebi egg, but I knew that this man was no friend.

"There is an egg, but it is a Cyndaquil egg and it belongs to my son. So, good day to you sir."

I began to leave for the clearing, but he stopped me and said, "You're not getting away that easily, Celebi." I gasped as he ordered his Houndoom to attack me. The Dark-type lunged at me, and I had to drop my disguise to dodge. I called out for the Beedrill twins, and they were at my side. The Houndoom snarled at us, **You may have Bug-types to counter my Dark-type, but I am also a Fire-type.** At this, the Houndoom exhaled a powerful Flamethrower attack. I used Protect to stop the attack, careful to not cause any of the flames to spread into the forest. After the attack stopped, I lowered the Protect so the Beedrill could attack with Twineedle. Since there were two Beedrill, there was no way the Houndoom could dodge the attack. It was hit repeatedly with needles, causing it to cry out in pain. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough, and it attacked again with Flamethrower. This time the older Beedrill got hit, and fell to the ground knocked out. I decided to use Signal Beam, a Bug-type move that I picked up from Mew, and hit the Houndoom. He cried out in pain and got up. It attempted to use Flamethrower, but the younger Beedrill stopped it with Twineedle. The Houndoom, now fainted, was returned by the man, who was not very happy.

He pulled out another Pokeball and said, "Let's see how you deal with my ultimate pokemon. Go, Spiritomb!" The Pokeball opened, sending a flash of light. When it died down, a keystone was in its place. The keystone vibrated and released a purple energy. The energy accumulated into a circular form. Green orbs began to form in the circular energy, and two of them flattened out. When they turned back out into half-circles, one of them had a pupil in the center, but the other had a swirl pattern. The pokemon let out a low growl, and I could feel that this pokemon was powerful. I figured that I would need some extra help, so I psychically contacted several pokemon in the forest. It would take time so I had to stall.

I heard the man say, "Spiritomb, Dark Pulse!" and I nearly panicked. The pokemon focused dark energy in front of it, and released a powerful blast of energy. I was able to dodge, but most of the forest took the blast. We were now near the clearing, so I hopped onto the stair steps and shot a Leaf Storm attack at the Spiritomb. It hit, but it barely did any damage. The Beedrill moved behind it and shot out a glob of poisonous substances: a Toxic attack. The Spiritomb was hit by the attack, and was struck with the effects of the poison. I decided to use another Leaf Storm attack. it wouldn't do much damage, but it would severely weaken it.

"I don't think so," the man said. He pulled out another pokeball and said, "Go, Golem!" After the flash of light, a giant pokemon made up of almost entirely rock appeared. He returned his Spiritomb as the Pokemon reinforcements arrived, and turned to me. "Alright, last chance. I know you have a Celebi egg here. Give the egg to me or I'll have Golem use Explosion to blow this forest sky high." Not only were Beedrill, the other Pokemon and I surprised that he would do something like this, but so was his Golem. None of us could believe that he would attempt to kill everyone, including himself, just to get an egg. "I'll give you till the count of three to tell me where it is. One..."

'He's bluffing,' I thought.

"Two..."

'He has to be, right?'

"Three..."

'He's not bluffing!'

"Golem, use-"

"WAIT!" There was a shout from the stair steps. Everyone looked over to the stairs, to see Jason with the Celebi egg!

_**Jason, no! That's your gift, and there's no reason you should give it to him.**_

I read his mind, and was confused when he said, 'Just trust me Memma. I have a plan.'

"Heh, the kid has some sense," the man said. He began to walk over to Jason, and I could see the desire in his eyes.

Jason put the egg in his hands, and then mentally shouted, 'Memma, transfer his soul NOW! I don't care what you say about this, JUST DO IT!' I was stunned, but I quickly flew over to the man and placed my hands on his head. Before he could throw me off, I activated the transfer. Both of our eyes glowed, and his body fell to the floor. Jason caught the egg in his hands, and the Golem was stunned.

**Master! What wrong Master?** I turned to the man and retrieved his three Pokeballs. I released all three of them, their bodies covered in a blue light. The Houndoom and Spiritomb noticed their master and noticed me.

**We are free,** the Houndoom said, **but our Master did not release us. How, then?**

_**I released all of you.**_ The pokemon all turned their attention to me, almost horrified yet somewhat grateful. _**I could feel all of your pain. You didn't like the way your master treats you and other people, but had no choice but to obey him.**_

They all agreed, and the Spiritomb asked, **But what about our master, why is he on the ground sleeping?**

I looked over to Jason and continued, _**His mind is now in the body of the Cyndaquil in that egg.**_ All of the Pokemon turned to Jason, who was placing the egg on the tree stump.

He turned to me and said, "It's not the Celebi egg."

_**What?**_ It had to be the Celebi egg. It was light green with nothing else on it. Jason turned to the egg and scratched the surface of the egg, which peeled off. Underneath was a darker shade of green, it was the Cyndaquil egg!

_**But, how?**_

**-Flashback, Jason's Point of view-**

**Quick, hide the eggs!**

I ran for the stair steps as Memma said something to the Beedrill twins. The Butterfree triplets followed me as I carried the two eggs up the stair steps. I stayed near the edge of the treehouse so I could hear what was going on. I could hear a man's voice talking. Then, I heard the sounds of fighting. I could hear the man say something about the Celebi egg. 'It must be a poacher. I can't let him get this egg.' I moved back towards an open space, and took out the Cyndaquil egg.

I heard the youngest of the triplets asked, **Jason, what are you doing? This is no time for messing around.**

I turned to the triplet that spoke and said, "There's a poacher down there, and he's after the Celebi egg. So, we're going to give him a Celebi egg. I need you guys to use Sleep Powder and Silver wind." I set the egg down and watched the triplets flap their wings at high speed. The egg was coated with the green colored scales of Sleep Powder and were stuck to the surface by Silver Wind. In a matter of seconds, the false egg was complete, and not a minute too soon.

I moved right next to the entrance and heard the man say, "...I know you have a Celebi egg here. Give the egg to me or I'll have Golem use Explosion to blow this forest sky high. One, two, three..."

I hurried down the stairs and shouted "WAIT!"

**-Flashback end, back to Celebi's Point of View-**

"And you know the rest." Everyone, including the Beedrill twins and the Butterfree triplets, had listened to his story, amazed that he had come up with something so clever. But the man's pokemon were speechless. Their former master was now a pokemon, still inside of its egg. Jason climbed up the stair steps again, and came back down with the real Celebi egg. He set it down on the stump and turned to the pokemon. "I had no choice. If I didn't do this, he would have taken the egg. He might have even taken my Memma." The man's pokemon were even more surprised now, they didn't know that he was my child.

They turned to me and the Golem said, **We sorry. We thought it would be Eevee egg, or another rare egg. But now we know it Celebi egg, we leave now.** The Golem moved over to his former master and picked him up. Jason moved forward, but the Golem said, **No worries, child of Celebi. We won't bother you again. We leave to bury master.** Then, the pokemon left.

Jason ran out and yelled to them, "Hey," the pokemon turned to him, "I hope we get to see you again as friends!" The Golem smiled, nodded his head, and left into the forest. Jason returned to the clearing, smiling at me.

**I'm proud of you Jason. Not only did you prevent an evil man from stealing the egg, you also made friends with his pokemon.** Jason stopped smiling and looked over at the Cyndaquil egg.

"So what about the egg? Will he remember anything?"

I shook my head no and said, **No, his will is weaker than the Cyndaquil's, even if it's an egg. So his spirit has been absorbed.** Jason looked at the egg again, and noticed something. He moved closer to the egg and flaked off some scales. He looked surprised and turned to me.

"The egg is about to hatch!" I moved closer and watched as the egg cracked open. More cracks appeared, and eventually, a Cyndaquil was partially visible. Jason began to break off pieces and then took the Cyndaquil out of the egg once the hole was big enough. "Welcome to the world little guy," he said. The Cyndaquil looked at Jason's face and held out its tiny arms.

**Daddy!** it said in a cute voice. He noticed me and said, **Who are you?**

I smiled and replied, **My name is Celebi, and Jason is my son.** The Cyndaquil looked at me, and smiled. Jason set him down and turned to the Celebi egg. He walked over to it and placed his hand on top.

"Memma, I think we should finish what we started." I turned to him and nodded. I floated over to him and placed my hands on his. I focused my powers and our eyes began to glow. A few moments later, his body began to glow, and was absorbed into the egg.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody, I am really sorry for the long wait. On top of school, Air Force recruitment, college visits, and the recent five day internet downage, I only had time for writing chapters. But, as cruel fate would have it, this is a short chapter. I promise the next chapter will be extra long just for you guys. So, R&R, PM, Enjoy.**

* * *

""- normal speech

''- thoughts

**Bold**- pokespeech

_**Bold Italics**_- telepathy

* * *

Chapter 4

(Jason's Point of View)

It was dark. I guessed I was in the egg. I reached forward and felt the hard surface of the shell. I began to pound on the egg, trying to break out. It felt like the eggs shell wasn't weakening fast enough.

'Come on Jason. Focus, concentrate.' I began to focus, trying to figure a way out. I decided to try headbutting the shell. I hit it once, nothing. I hit it again, still nothing. I focused every bit of power I had into my next hit. I could sense a powerful energy right in front of me, and I charged.

* * *

(Celebi's Point of View)

I could hear thumps coming from the egg. I saw a small crack had formed, and eventually a light came from the crack. I moved back as I sensed a powerful energy inside the egg. It smashed open as a Celebi charged out of the egg. I was in the direct path of what appeared to be a Zen Headbutt attack (Celebi learns this as a tutor move, but I decide to give it to him anyways), and was hit by Jason. I took some damage, but I was able to stop the attack. I held him out to see a dazed, and thankfully not fainted, Jason.

**Ow, my head. What happened?** Jason looked up at me and I smiled.

**It worked Jason, you have become my true child.** Jason began to float and looked himself over. He floated in a circle, trying to see himself. He stopped after a few times and turned to me, a big smile on his face.

**This is awesome, but how do I change back?**

I moved over to him and said, **Concentrate on your human form, and imagine yourself as how you look.**

Jason closed his eyes, and after a few seconds began to glow with a blue light. After a second or two, Jason was in place of the Celebi. He looked at his hands, making sure that he was a human. After checking himself, he turned to me and smiled. The young Cyndaquil jumped onto his shoulder, and the Butterfree triplets and Beedrill twins joined us.

"So, now what?" Jason asked all of us. The younger of the Butterfree trio and the younger of the Beedrill twins flew forward.

**Well Jason, we've been talking,** The Butterfree said.

**And we want to travel with you on your journey,** the Beedrill finished. Jason looked at me, then at Cyndaquil, then back at Butterfree and Beedrill.

"All right, its a deal." He held out his hand to the two, and they shook his hand one at a time. Jason moved over to the table and got out three Pokeballs. He captured and let them out one at a time.

I went up to him and said, **I would like to come along too. You'll need a powerful Pokemon as well as a guide and caretaker.** I transformed into my aura form disguise and placed my hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me and smiled.

'My child, you are growing more and more like a man each day. I just wish that you would grow up much slower.'

Jason returned his Pokemon and headed for the path. The Butterfree and Beedrill stopped him, and he turned around and they said, **Jason, we know you have a kind heart. But please, no matter what, promise you will protect our siblings.** Jason held up his hand and gave a thumbs-up.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure they come back safe and sound." He walked through the forest until we arrived at the path and the Butterfree and Beedrill flew out into the open space. He walked out and watched as they flew off into the forest. I walked up next to him and looked down at him. He had a confident smile on his face.

"Today, everything changes. We'd be going on an adventure around the Johto region. One that could change our outlook on life forever." He turned to me and said, "Ready to head out, Memma?" I nodded my head and placed a hand on him. My eyes glowed and we teleported to New Bark town. We arrived in the surrounding forest, and Jason decided that the first order of business was to visit Professor Elm.

I walked behind him and I thought about his words, 'Today, everything changes...'

I was brought out of my thoughts by Jason, who was shouting, "Come on Memma!" I hurried over to Jason and I knocked on the door.

* * *

**Again, cruel fate has this chapter as a short one. I was actually going to stop the story here, but then DarkFoxKit and I came up with the idea of a story merge, where Jason meets Ash. This won't occur until Jason reaches Ecruteak city, so be patient. One last thing, is it weird that as a guy I have an idea for a Tinker Bell fanfic? Leave reviews and say what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, its me. Sorry I haven't updated this in a LONG time, but with my new story, senior year, and blah blah blah... you get the picture. But I'm back while I wait for the six days of OC waiting to end, and its a BIG chapter! Can I get a YEAH-UH!? R&R, PM, Enjoy!**

* * *

"speech"

'thought'

**Poke-speech**

_**Telepathy**_

**"Pokedex"**

* * *

Chapter 5

**Detail #4- Originally, this story was supposed to have Mew as Jason's Memma, but everything got complicated when I suggested the story merge to DarkFoxKit.**

(Jason's Point of View)

A few seconds after we had knocked, Professor Elm came to the door. He noticed me and asked us to come inside. We went in and I noticed that there were three other kids about my age. They were all looking at me, each with a different look.

The first was a boy a little taller than me. He had black hair, which was covered by a blue and red baseball cap. He was also wearing a blue, black, and red shirt under a yellow and black jacket. He had white cargo pants on and hiking boots, with a confused look on his face.

The second person was another boy, about my height. His hair was a reddish brown color, sticking up in spikes (not the punk-rock kind, but standing on end). He had a red and black short-sleeve shirt, brown pants and sneakers, with an annoyed look on his face.

The third was a girl, also about my height. Her hair was sandy brown and stopped at the middle of her back. She had a white and red light long-sleeved shirt with a cat design on the back. She was also wearing short pants and sandals, with a "too happy" look on her face.

Elm introduced me to them. The first boy was named Tyler. The second boy was named William or, as he liked to be called, Will. And finally, the girl's name was Janice, and whenever she looked at me, I got this weird feeling in my gut. I joined the group, but said nothing. It was the first time I had been around other humans my age, and the first time I saw a girl my age.

Our attention was drawn back to Professor Elm, who said, "Anyways, now is the time to pick out your starter Pokemon I have Chikorita, Cyndaquil, and Totodile. Jason, I assume you already have your items?" I nodded my head and tapped my bag.

Tyler walked up to me and said, "Sorry, but you're a little late. We got here first, so no starter for you."

I smirked a little and said, "Not a problem." I pulled out one of my pokeballs from my bag and pressed the button. A flash of light came from the ball, and Cyndaquil appeared on the floor.

He spotted me and jumped into my arms saying, **Daddy!**, but all they heard was "Quil!" Janice came up to me and had sparkles in her eyes.

"Oh my gosh, its so cute!" she said. She ran over to Elm and said, "I want Cyndaquil for my starter please." Elm walked over to a nearby table and picked up one of three pokeballs. He handed the ball to her, which she immediately opened to reveal a Cyndaquil. Professor Elm handed her a Pokedex, and she turned back to the Cyndaquil.

"This Cyndaquil happens to be a girl, and the other two starters are male just to let you know," Professor Elm said.

Janice replied, "Okay then, I'll call you Lucy." From what I heard, the Cyndaquil said, **Thank you, I want to do my best.**

Tyler was next and said, "I choose Chikorita."

Will was behind him and said, "So that leaves me with Totodile." Elm turned back to the table and handed each of the trainers their respective pokeballs and Pokedex's.

"Alright, you now all have your starters. So, how about a practice battle?"

Will stepped forward first. "Okay then, I want to battle him," he said pointing to me.

Cyndaquil jumped off my shoulder, and his back erupted in flames. "Alright, let's go!"

Elm jumped in between us before we could do any major damage. "How about we take this out to the practice field out back?" I calmed down a bit, as did Cyndaquil, but Will was more ticked off. Nevertheless, we followed him through a back door into a forest. It was a decent arena; an almost perfect rectangle with the battlefield divided in two, and two circles in the center. In the forest I could hear a variety of Pokemon calls: Sentret, Pidgey, Spinarak, even a Weedle or two. My attention was directed back to the field, where Tyler and Janice had already taken their places. Professor Elm was near the middle on the other side of the field, shouting to the two, "This will be a one-on-one battle between Janice and Tyler. No items will be allowed. The battle ends when either trainer's Pokemon can no longer battle, which I will determine. Trainers ready?"

"Heck yeah!" Tyler yelled out.

Janice nodded her head.

"Then begin!" Elm shouted, lifting his arm up then moving it down swiftly (its the "Ready, Set, Go!" pose).

Janice made the first move, "Shine like a star, Lucy!" She threw her pokeball and it flashed open, revealing her Cyndaquil. Tyler was next and threw his pokeball.

"I need your assistance, Chester!" The ball opened and revealed the male Chikorita.

As I watched the battle, I could sense Memma walking up to my side, and heard her telepath to me, _**Enjoying yourself?**_

I replied, _**Yeah, I can't believe that I'm actually going on a journey, seeing life outside of the forest for the first time.**_ I looked over to Will, who was standing by the Professor. _**But that guy over there, he scares me a little, especially when we first met. I don't like it,**_ I gave forced a shudder to show my point.

_**Well, just give him time. I can sense that right now, he's just as excited as you are, but he's more focused on becoming stronger, instead of making Pokemon his friends.**_ I looked back at the battle and noticed it was already over.

Professor Elm had already begun to say, "Chester is unable to battle, the winner is Janice and Lucy!"

Janice was jumping in the air, shouting out, "Alright! We did it!" She ran out to the field and picked up Lucy, giving her all sorts of praise. Tyler recalled Chester and said something, then both of them walked over to the Professor. Will was now walking over to the right hand side of the field, so I moved over to the left hand side. Professor Elm gave the same pre-battle speech as before, and we sent out our Pokemon.

It was then that I realized something...

I had no idea what my Pokemon's moves were!

Memma must have sensed my thoughts and telepathed to me, _**Don't worry son, use your Pokedex for the information on Cyndaquil. I suggest you also take a look at Totodile's data as well.**_ I calmed down and took out my Pokedex.

I pointed it at Cyndaquil, and an automatic voice came out (sounds similar to the Unova Pokedex voice), **"Cyndaquil, the Fire Mouse Pokemon. It's back will erupt in flames if startled or angered. Cyndaquil's currently known moves are Flame Wheel, Eruption, Lava Plume, and Flamethrower** (btw, I know Cyndaquil can learn these moves because I've hatched five or six of them and they have this move set Typhlosion/Ditto bred.)**"**

_**Memma, mind explaining the powered up moves?**_ I telepathically asked.

_**Cyndaquil learned these moves due to its time in the egg. Even I don't know how this works, so don't ask me.**_ I decided to get data on Totodile and pointed it at the small Pokemon.

**"Totodile, the Big Jaw Pokemon. It has a habit of biting various objects with its powerful jaws, including its own trainer."**

'Heh, sounds like I might get a laugh out of this if that Totodile is like what it says in the Pokedex entry,' I thought to myself. I put away my Pokedex and said, "Alright, Typhon (that's ty-fun, not ty-foon), use Flamethrower!" Cyndaquil, now called Typhon, breathed in, and exhaled a powerful stream of fire, while at the same time igniting its own back on fire. Will was too shocked to call an order, and could only watch as his Totodile was hit by the powerful Fire-type move. The Totodile was able to get up, but was weakened severely.

"Hey!" Will shouted, "How come your Pokemon knows such a powerful move?! It's only supposed to know Tackle and Leer!" I smirked a little.

"That's for me to know, and for you to never find out!" I yelled back, taunting him.

"Grrr, I've had enough of you!" Will yelled, tic marks appearing all over his forehead. "Typhoon, use Scratch!" The Totodile, now called Typhoon, charged at Typhon.

"Dodge it quick!" Typhon jumped up and landed behind the Totodile, and I waited for Will to make the next move.

"He's right behind you!" Will shouted angrily at his Pokemon. "Use Scratch again before he can counter-attack." The Totodile turned and charged again.

"Quick, dodge again, but move backwards this time!" Typhon began to hop backwards, eventually going around in a U-turn until Typhoon got tired. "Now, end this with Flame Wheel!" Typhon curled into a ball and began to build up speed, his back erupted in flames again, creating a wheel effect. Typhon charged at Typhoon and hit him dead center. Typhoon was once again sent flying, this time ending up fainted. Will ran towards his fainted Pokemon and picked him up. I picked up Typhon and gave him praise and hugged him a little bit, so as not to crush him. Soon after I returned Typhon, Will returned his Pokemon and stormed up to me.

"What gives! Why does your Cyndaquil know those powerful moves, it's not even fair!"

I sweat-dropped a little and began to say, "Well, my Me- mom got Typhon here for my birthday and he was still an egg back then. I guess he picked up some moves." I smiled, a little worriedly, but heard something. I looked toward the source, in the thick forest. The professor, Janice, and Tyler were moving towards us, but it wasn't them. I looked closer, and strained to hear the noise.

I recognized it as it got louder; buzzing.

Lots and lots of buzzing.

The forest trees soon erupted in buzzing as a swarm of Beedrill came out of the forest. The three turned around, and each reacted differently: Janice screamed in terror, Tyler ran to the lab, and Professor Elm was shouting for everyone to get back inside. Will and Tyler were race-fighting for the lead, Professor Elm was trying to calm them all down, and Janice was still panicking. I was about to run back myself, but saw Janice trip and fall. The others were too far ahead to go back, and I was about to run away myself, when I began to remember something.

* * *

_-Flashback-_  
_Screaming. _

_Buzzing. _

_A man shouting "Janet, RUN! I'll hold them off! Just get Jason to Azalea Town! Donphan, go!" _

_The sounds of panting and battling. _

_A scream of pain. _

_I was crying now. _

_The buzzing had started again, I saw a woman's face in pain as she held me tightly. _

_Then, darkness. _

_After a while, light came back and I saw a green sprite. Memma. _

_I was now in her hands. _

_The woman exhaled and closed her eyes. _

_I began to cry again. _

_Then, another voice, _**Don't worry, young one, I will properly love and take care of you.**  
_-Flashback end-_

* * *

That's when it hit me. This was a memory of my original parents. The day Memma adopted me. I realized this was about to happen to Janice. Acting on impulse, I ran straight for the swarm. Time was slowing down, I wasn't going to let this happen to Janice. I then realized something, what the feeling in my gut was.

It was...love.

I was in love with Janice. I guess it was true what they say, 'Love makes you do crazy things.' I stopped right in front of Janice and held my arms wide. The Beedrill began to fire Twineedle, Poison Sting, and Pin Missile, and I closed my eyes.

* * *

(Janice's POV)

I saw the Beedrill closing in on me, Tyler, and Professor Elm. I saw that Will was fleeing, leaving me behind.

'Some boyfriend he is!' Unfortunately, my thought of anger caused me to trip. I landed on my hands and fell flat on my stomach. I turned to see the Beedrill charging their attacks, and closed my eyes. I heard the attacks fire, but didn't feel anything.

Did they miss?

Could I not feel them?

I opened my eyes to see Jason standing in front of me, arms wide open. I realized he took the blow for me. I gasped as he let out a pained breath. He looked ready to fall, but just lowered his arms. His head began to shake as he looked back at the Beedrill.

I could hear him say weakly, "That the best you got?" His body gave in and he fell to the floor, falling on his side. I ran over to him, and noticed the Beedrill were practically motionless, only their wings moving them up and down. Then they left. They just turned around and left. I returned my attention to Jason. Thankfully he wasn't dead, but his breathing was ragged. I tried to remove some of the pins and needles (no pun intended) from his chest and abdomen, with little success. His mother came over and looked at the wounds gravely.

"This isn't good, the needles went deep into his body. It doesn't look like any major organs were pierced, but if we don't get these out soon, his breathing could move the needles deeper in." She took out a Pokeball and threw it. After the flash of light, a Chansey appeared.

I took out my Pokedex and scanned it: **"Chansey, the Egg Pokemon, and the evolved form of Happiny. Chansey produce eggs that are packed with nutrients, and is considered a medic."**

The Chansey looked at Jason and nearly freaked out when it saw the wounds. It closed its eyes and began to hum. The needles started to move out of Jason's body, causing him to cry out in pain. The needles eventually came out, and Chansey opened its eyes and looked at Jason. It closed its eyes again, humming differently, when a soft glow began to emanate from Jason. His wounds began to close, and his breathing returned to normal.

"Thank you Chansey, return." Mrs. Gilman said, returning her Chansey to its pokeball. She picked him up and carried him inside the lab. Professor Elm was fussing over what had happened, but Mrs. Gilman paid no attention to him. She moved over to an arm chair and set Jason down. She turned to Professor Elm and began to answer his questions. I paid no attention to them as my own thoughts clouded everything around me.

'He saved me. He could have used Cyndaquil to fry them all, but he instead blocked the entire thing. For me.' I began to think about my relationship with Will. We had been boyfriend and girlfriend for a few months, but he didn't do anything special for me. No flowers, no chocolate, not even a movie date. But Jason, he risked his own life, put himself in harm's way, for me. I was shaken out of my thoughts, quite literally, by Will.

I turned to him and he said, "Come on Janice, we're going to Violet City and get the first gym badge." He turned to leave, but I stood in my spot.

"No."

He turned and echoed me, "No?"

I looked him in the eye and said, "No, I'm not going with you. Not anywhere, not anytime."

Will started to walk back to me, and began to say, "Come on Janice, you're my girlfrie-"

I stopped him mid-sentence and said, "Ex-girlfriend."

Will was now shaking with anger. He looked over at Jason and said, "This is about him, isn't it? He's a nobody, he only wanted to impress you." I could feel his words sting my heart. Yet, somehow, whenever I thought of Jason, I got butterflies in my stomach. In my own thoughts I knew that the real reason that I chose Lucy wasn't because Jason's was cute, it was because I thought he was cute.

I looked back at Will and said, "We're done. I don't care what you say, we are through." Will kept shaking, exhaling like a mad bull. He then turned and stormed out of the lab, Tyler close behind him. I smirked, that was the first time I ever stood up to anyone. I heard Jason groan, as did Mrs. Gilman and Professor Elm. I reached him first, and tried getting his attention.

* * *

(Jason's POV)

I could hear someone's voice. Someone was saying my name. I opened my eyes, closing them a little as I saw some bright lights and swirling images. My vision focused to see Memma, Professor Elm, and Janice. Everything was coming back in pieces. The battle against Will, the Beedrill swarm, several stings of pain, then a blackout. I smiled a little, and Memma telepathed to me, _**Jason, how do you feel?**_

_**I feel like I was pierced with a billion needles. What happened?**_ I telepathed back. Memma's face got a little bit more worried.

_**Technically, you got hit with 139 needles, and you pretty much acted recklessly by throwing yourself in the line of fire between about twenty Beedrill and Janice.**_ I looked over at Janice and smiled at her. She smiled back at me, then gave me a kiss. It was on the cheek, but it was enough to make me blush. Janice giggled at my reaction, and I tried to sit back up.

Professor Elm forced me back down, and said, "Listen Jason, you came close to a fatal injury, you need to rest." Memma got his attention and I noticed she was holding a bowl in her hands.

"I think this might perk him up a bit." She handed me the bowl and I took a whiff. I almost gagged, it smelled horrible. My guess it was Memma's "Energy Stew", a special combination of several bitter herbs. Regardless, I sipped the soup until it was all gone. I kept it down the best I could. Then, my stomach began to feel weird. I could feel energy returning to me. I was able to stand up, but Professor Elm tried to sit me back down.

"Regardless of what that might have been, your body still needs to heal."

I smirked and said, "Professor, I'm fine. There's nothing like my mom's Energy Stew to get me up and ready to go." I looked over to Memma and winked a knowing eye at her. She returned the wink and noticed that Will and Tyler were gone.

Memma noticed this and said, "Will and Tyler left a while ago." Janice was smiling for some reason, and I decided not to ask. I sat up, this time without interruption from Professor Elm, and stood. I was a bit shaky at first, but I regained my balance after a few seconds.

"See professor, I'm fine." I grabbed Typhon's ball and opened it. Typhon, as soon as he came out, hopped into my arms, and I placed him on my shoulder. "So, where should I go next?"

Professor Elm shook his head, but said, "The next town is Cherrygrove City, west of here." I nodded my head and went out the door, Memma and Janice following close behind.

I turned to Janice and asked, "So if those guys left, why did you stay?"

She scoffed a little and said, "It's pretty obvious, they're jerks. I can't believe Will was my boyfriend." I caught an outburst of surprise in my throat. Will and Janice were boyfriend and girlfriend?

"Wait, were?"

"Yeah, while you were unconscious I broke up with him." I blushed a little, and turned the other way, towards Route 29.

"So they left already. Probably on Route 30 by now."

Janice stepped forward and said, "Then let's go!"

* * *

**This has to be the longest chapter I have ever written. Anyways, some stats on Jason and Janice's Pokemon:**

**Jason: **

**Typhon/Cyndaquil; Male; Lv. 6; Flame Wheel, Eruption, Lava Plume, Flamethrower**

**Butterfree/Butterfree; Female; Lv. 12; Confusion, Poison Powder, Stun Spore, Sleep Powder**

**Beedrill/Beedrill; Male; Lv. 15; Focus Energy, Fury Attack, Poison Sting, String Shot**

**Janice:**

**Lucy/Cyndaquil; Lv. 6; Tackle, Leer, Smokescreen**

**R&R, PM, and until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, guys. Once again, LONG TIME since previous update, but going to college in September (IBC, baby! WOOOOAAAAHHHH!), more new stories (including the sequel to Lost Tears of Altomare), finishing another story, R&R, PM, and Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Note 1; when concerning Celebi, I will use Celebi when she is in her Pokemon form, and Jason's mother/Janet when disguised.**

* * *

Jason, Janice, and Celebi disguised as Jason's mother arrived at Route 29 a few minutes after leaving Professor Elm's lab. Jason was the first to enter the Route, and was running through the grass as if he had never seen it before. Janice turned to Jason's mother and asked, "Is he always like this?" Jason's mother laughed at the sight of her son, enjoying himself.

"Not always, he's never really left his home."

Janice looked back at Jason, who was climbing a tree, and asked, "Which town is that?"

She paused for a moment, and responded, "Azalea Town." Jason jumped down from the tree and looked at the sky. He raised his arms, closed his eyes, and fell backwards. He laughed, almost losing his breath, and looked at the clouds.

"Hey look," he said, pointing at one of the clouds, "right there, is a Bellsprout."

Janice looked up at the cloud and said, "I don't see it."

Jason looked at her and said, "Try looking from down here." Janice did as instructed, and laid down on the grass, next to Jason.

She looked at the cloud again, and said, "Nope, don't see it. I see something else." Jason turned his head to see Janice was looking at it upside down. "I see, a school bell."

Jason looked back up and asked, "What's a school bell?" Janice sat up and looked at Jason.

"You don't know what a school bell is?" Jason shook his head no, and Janice continued, "Its a bell that lets people know school started."

Jason rolled onto his side and asked, "What's school?"

Janice laughed a little, and said, "What do you mean? Haven't you been to school before?"

Jason shook his head, and said, "I've never seen anyone else like me before. Like you."

Janice was about to ask something else when Celebi called out, "Hey you two, Cherrygrvoe City is over here." They looked to where she was and saw the town.

Jason turned to Janice and said, "Race you there."

"You're on."

The two raced to the town, neck and neck. Jason pulled ahead and made it to town first, laughing at his success. Janice bent over, hands on her knees and panting, and asked between breaths, "How...did you...run...that fast?"

Jason laughed a little more, also short of breath, and replied, "I'm just naturally fast. Mem-er, Mom, said I'm almost fast as a stampeding Tauros." He laughed a bit more and looked at the town around him.

"Hello there," a voice said from behind them. They turned to see a man behind them, probably in his late 50s. "I can see you're new here. Would you like a tour?" Jason immediately nodded his head, and Janice soon followed after.

The man showed them all around Cherrygrove, from the Pokemon Center, to the path that led to Route 30, to the sea, and finally to his house. "Well, thanks for the company. In exchange, I can upgrade your Poke-Gear so it has the map feature."

"Cool, thanks," Janice said. She handed her Poke-gear to him, and he turned to Jason.

Jason was looking around, and the man asked, "Well, can I upgrade your Poke-Gear for you?"

Jason was silent and Janice asked, "Do you have one?" Jason shook his head no. The man was silent for a moment, then went into his house, not closing the door. A few mechanical sounds came from inside, and a few moments later, the man came back.

"Here you are," the man said, giving Janice her Poke-Gear back. "As for you young man," he said, turning to Jason. He turned and picked up a package, and gave it to Jason. "That's a new Poke-Gear my granddaughter sent to me. I already purchased one and have no use for it, so take it."

"Thank you, sir," Jason said. He opened the box and pulled out the Poke-Gear. He turned it on and scrolled through all the functions, amazed at the technology. He looked up from the Poke-Gear as the man nodded and said, "You're quite welcome. It's already got the map feature installed, so you're all set." Jason thanked the man again, and they decided to head back to the Pokemon Center. They went in and walked up to the front desk. Janice rang the service bell and Nurse Joy came in from the back room.

"Good afternoon," she said, bowing a little. "What can I do for you?"

"We'd like to have our Pokemon checked, and a room for three." Nurse Joy took their pokeballs and placed them into a machine. She began to type something into the computer, and asked for their Trainer Cards.

"Trainers stay for free, and it will be 25 Poke-yen for non-Trainers." Jason paid for the room, despite her objections, and Nurse Joy asked if they would be participating in the league.

"The Pokemon League? You mean that competition where you gather eight badges and you face the strongest trainers in Johto?"

Nurse Joy nodded, and Janice said, "Not me, I'm not exactly the battling type. What about you, Jason?"

Jason thought for a moment and said, "Okay, why not?" Nurse Joy typed on her computer, then said, "Okay, you're all set. The first town you'll want to go to is Violet City, northwest of here past Routes 30 and 31." Jason thanked Nurse Joy and she handed him the key to their room, and returned their Trainer Cards and pokeballs.

Their room was on the second floor, first on the right. The room was bigger than a regular sized room, capable of holding two bunk beds on one side of the room, as well as a couch and TV opposite them. Jason immediately called top bunk, jumping onto the top. He set his stuff at the end of the mattress, and began to fiddle with his Poke-Gear. Janice and Jason's mother sat on the couch, and Janice whispered to her, "I have a question about Jason, Mrs. Gilman."

"Oh, please call me Janet."

"Alright, well I've noticed that he sometimes acts a bit..." she looked back at Jason, eyes glued to the Poke-Gear.

"Different?" Janet finished.

Janice nodded and said, "Not that there's anything wrong with it, but it's almost like he's never heard of modern society before."

Janet smiled a bit, and replied, "Well, in Azalea Town we tried living a simpler life. We do use things like stoves and vacuum cleaners, but no TV or video games." Janice was dumbstruck. _'No TV?'_, she thought to herself. _'No games? How could anyone live like that?'_

"It's a long story, I'm afraid, and its about," she looked at her wristwatch, and said, "8:48, so we need to _get some rest._"

She said the last part so Jason could hear, and he snapped out of his trance, putting away the Poke-Gear. Jason took his bag and went into the bathroom so Janice and his memma could change. He took a quick shower and changed into pajamas, then called through the door, "You done?" Janice replied with a yes and Jason exited the bathroom. Janice and his memma were already in their bunks, Janice under his, and he released Typhon. He climbed up to the top bunk and let Typhon crawl onto the pillow, and laid down. "Night."

"Night."

* * *

**Regrettably, this is all I could come up with. It seems my ideas are flowing elsewhere right now, but I will try to continue writing. I know a lot of people are looking forward to the story merge, but please be patient. R&R, PM, and-**

**Jason: But what about my-**

**Me: BUTTS ARE FOR SITTING! *signs off***


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so in the previous chapter I made a bit of a mistake. Butterfree does not have Stun Spore (yet), it has tackle. You'll see why soon. So, for those of you who are bugging DarkFoxKit about Jason...STOP! He is MY OC, not hers! If you want to bug someone about it, BUG ME FOR PUTTING THIS ON TEMPORARY HIATUS!**

**Jason: Like it isn't already?**

***Author grows tick marks all over forehead, turns slowly to Jason* How about I put this on hiatus permanently?**

**Jason: NO!**

**THEN SHUT UP! R&R, PM, AND ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 7

(Jason's POV)

I woke up abruptly with my face full of flames. I screamed, clutching my face from the pain.

I heard Typhon say, **Daddy! Oh my gosh, Daddy I'm sorry!** I removed my hands from my face, and looked at Typhon, trying my best not to look like I was in too much in pain.

"It's alright, just a small burn. What happened anyways?" As if on cue, Typhon sneezed, causing his back flames to erupt for a second. Memma came up to me and asked what happened. "I think Typhon might have something." Typhon sneezed again, proving my point, and Memma picked him up and looked him over.

_**Well I can't do anything, not while Janice is around, so take him to Nurse Joy.**_ I nodded and went to the bathroom to take a shower and get dressed. Once I had some fresh clothes on, I looked in the mirror to see the damage. It wasn't as bad as I had thought, a first degree burn by the way it looked, and it was only on the left side of my face. I left the bathroom and Janice saw me.

"Oh my gosh. What happened to you?" She asked looking at my burn closely.

"In the form of advice, don't sleep next to a Fire-type with a sneezing problem."

I picked up Typhon, who sneezed again and said, **Oh, I feel terrible. I don't know if can-a-a-ACHOO!** His back erupted in flames, barely missing my head.

"Bless you," Janice said, petting Typhon on his head.

"I'm going to take him down to Nurse Joy to have him get checked out, as well as this," I said, pointing to the burnt half of my face. I left the room and walked down to the front desk. Nurse Joy was typing on her computer and I cleared my throat.

"Oh, good morning," she said cheerfully. "How can I help you?"

Typhon sneezed, answering her question, and I added, "He accidentally burned me. I was wondering if you could see what the problem is and see how bad my burn is." Nurse Joy nodded and led me to a back room. It looked like an intensive care room, several incubators grouped together on one side of the room, with medical equipment and medicines on opposite ends.

"Set him down here," Nurse Joy said, opening an incubator. I gently placed Typhon inside on his belly, and Nurse Joy closed it. She typed something into the keyboard and the machine hummed to life, the inside glowing with a green light. "Let me take a look at your burns." She led me over to an examination table and had me sit down on it. While she worked on me, I made a psychic connection with Memma.

_**Memma, can you hear me?**_

_**Yes Jason, did something happen? How's Typhon?**_

_**I'm not sure yet. He's in an incubator right now, having his vitals checked or something.**_ Nurse Joy waved a hand in front of my face and I cut the link.

"I said, you have a minor burn. It will clear up in a few days, but you'll need to apply this once a day." She handed me a small container, and I opened it. Inside was a white cream, burn medicine I guessed. The incubator holding Typhon pinged and Nurse Joy walked over to it. She pressed a few more buttons, and paper started to come out of the machine. She looked at it, and said, "Well it seems your Cyndaquil is fine, just a small sneezing fit." She opened the incubator, and I walked over. Typhon sat up, and sneezed again. "It will go away in a couple hours, but I advise you keep him in his pokeball so he doesn't cause an accidental fire or burn." I nodded and picked Typhon up.

**Daddy, is something wrong with me?**

I pretended like I didn't understand him, and said, "I'm going to have to put you back in your pokeball for a couple of hours, alright. Just until your sneezing clears up. Okay?" Typhon nodded, and I grabbed his pokeball, returning him. I thanked Nurse Joy and left the room, finding Memma and Janice by the door.

"Oh, Jason, there you are," Memma said, acting like she didn't know where I was. "How's Typhon?"

"Just a small sneezing fit. He'll have to stay in his pokeball until it goes away." We went outside and I tossed Butterfree and Beedrill's pokeballs, and they appeared in a flash of light. Janice became startled when she saw Beedrill, and I said, "Hey, its okay. He's friendly."

Janice didn't look like he was going to take a chance, and Butterfree said, **So Jason, what are we going to do? Training?**

"If its okay with you guys, I'd like to give you nicknames." They looked at each other, and nodded their heads.

**Oh, I want to be called Buzzkill,** Beedrill said.

I spoke to him telepathically, _**Not a good idea. Janice was almost skewered yesterday by a bunch of Beedrill near New Bark.**_

Beedrill thought again, and this time Butterfree spoke up, **I think for my nickname, I would like...Monarch.**

_**Why Monarch?**_

_**Well, I heard its a type of butterfly in a foreign country, plus it makes me sound important.**_

I silently agreed, and Beedrill said, **Well, if I can't be Buzzkill, then how about Sting?**

_**Perfect.**_ "Okay, Butterfree, I'll call you Monarch," I said, pretending to come up with the name on my own. Monarch chittered happily, and I said to Beedrill, "And Beedrill, I think I'll call you," I pretended to think for a moment, "Sting." Sting buzzed excitedly, and I said, "Okay, Monarch, since Typhon can't battle for a while, we'll start training with you first." Monarch chittered excitedly, and I opened my Pokedex and scanned Monarch first, **"Butterfree, the Butterfly Pokemon, and the final evolved form of Caterpie. It loves the honey of flowers and can locate flower patches that have even tiny amounts of pollen. Butterfree's currently known moves are Poison powder, Sleep Powder, Tackle*, and Confusion."**

Then I pointed it at Sting, **"Beedrill, the Poison Bee Pokemon, and the final evolved form of Weedle. Its best attack involves flying around at high speed, striking with poison needles, then flying off. Beedrill's currently known moves are Tackle, String Shot, Fury Attack, and Twineelde."**

I put my Pokedex away and recalled Sting. "Okay, I think we should teach you Stun Spore first to replace Sleep Powder, and then Silver Wind to replace Tackle." Monarch chittered in agreement, and Jason's mother pulled out a guidebook on how to train Pokemon so they can learn new moves.

"Alright, Stun Spore seems easy enough. Butterfree use the powder and spore attacks by shedding scales from their wings. To use Stun Spore, all you have to do is shed some of your scales while focusing on immobilizing your opponent."

Monarch nodded, and Janice said, "Oh, I have an idea. Why not have a battle? That way, my little Lucy can get some experience and your Monarch can practice learning the new move." I nodded and turned to Monarch.

"Ready for your first battle?" Monarch chittered as Janice sent out Lucy. At first, Monarch was a bit intimidated, but I told him with a mental link that it didn't know any fire-type moves yet. Memma had us walk to the entrance to Route 30, and stood between us.

"This will be a one-on-one battle between Jason's Monarch and Janice's Lucy. The battle will end when either of the opposing Pokemon faint or when Monarch is able to successfully use Stun Spore. Trainers ready?" I nodded, a confident smirk on my face, as did Janice. "Begin!"

"Monarch, try to use Stun Spore!"

"Lucy, use Smokescreen!" Lucy exhaled a cloud of thick smoke, hiding inside.

"Spread it all over the smoke!" Monarch began flapping his wings frantically, but instead of the gold-colored scales of Stun Spore came the green-colored scales of Sleep Powder. The scales fell everywhere, and the smoke cleared to reveal a sleeping Lucy.

"Lucy! Please, wake up!" Janice cried, receiving only a tired yawn in response.

"Okay Monarch, take a breather and wait. Once it wakes up, try to use Stun Spore again." Monarch chittered, and we waited. Janice was pleading with Lucy to wake up, but with little success.

Finally, she shouted, "Lucy! Wake up! Please, wake up! Win this battle for Mommy!" I was surprised at what she said, but it worked. Lucy seemed to be waking up, and then suddenly jumped back up.

I heard Lucy say, **I will win this battle. For Mommy!** Lucy suddenly jumped into the air, hitting Monarch with a Tackle. Monarch fell to the ground, and I asked if he was alright.

**I think so,** he replied, **nothing feels broken.**

"Alright, try to get airborne and use Stun Spore." Monarch flapped his wings, lifting himself off the ground, and began to flap as hard as he could. Jason saw some gold scales at first, but they were replaced with purple ones, Poison Powder.

"Lucy, dodge it!" Lucy was able to get away from the poisonous scales before they reached her, and I said, "I saw some gold. You almost have it, Monarch!"

**I just need to try a few more times,** he replied.

"Let's go again, Stun Spore!" We continued to train for about an hour, Monarch only managing Sleep and Poison powders. It wasn't long before both of our Pokemon grew tired.

"How you holding up Monarch?"

**Not very good, I'm more exhausted than a Snorlax, and those things sleep for almost three-quarters of a day.**

I chuckled a bit, and shouted to Memma, "I think we should stop. Monarch seems tired, and I'll bet Lucy is too." We looked over to Janice and Lucy, the latter looking tired despite its determination.

"Very well, this match is a draw!" The moment she said that, both Monarch and Lucy fell to the ground, exhausted. I walked over to Monarch and put a hand on his head.

"You did really well. You almost got the move down. You just need more practice, but first take a good long rest." I pulled out Monarch's pokeball and returned him. Monarch gave a tired, but happy, chitter before going back into the ball.

Janice came over to me, holding Lucy's pokeball and said, "That was a good battle. I thought you didn't have any other Pokemon other than Typhon."

I laughed a little, rubbing the back of my head and said, "Let's just say I have a way with Pokemon." I made a large grin, and she smiled back at me.

Memma came up to us, and said, "Let's head back to the Pokemon Center, get your Pokemon healed up, and then we can head out to Route 30."

"And maybe get something to eat?" I added, stomach growling. Memma nodded, laughing a bit, and we went back to the Pokemon Center.

* * *

**Not the best chapter, but it'll keep Jason quiet.**

**Jason: *cowering in corner* Please don't kill me.**

**Who said I was going to kill you? You won't die in story, but you will be facing some difficulties, especially with your POV.**

**Jason: Just sign off already**

**R&R, PM, and *army salute***


End file.
